Voices In My Head
by CaptainOfTheRedPearl
Summary: Rosalyn was only five when they sent her into the Institution. They all thought she was crazy, mental of that. She had a gift, she could see what others couldn't. Our story begins with the day she stepped foot out of the Mental Asylum for the first time in nineteen years. She escaped. The Spirits tried to control her, she couldn't handle it. Until she met Jack. - Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hey Guys it's Emily and I'm here with another story that I've been planning for ages! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One:**** Escape**  
_Introduction_

* * *

Rose was sitting in nothing but a thin nightgown, alone, completely defenceless, with strange men and women looming over her, examining her. Voices in her head spun around her, so much that she couldn't hear anything that went on in reality. Port-bridge's Mental Institution was Rose's prison.  
Her parents left her here when she was five, they are just are mere silhouette in her life, she doesn't want to remember them. Rose has a gift, not necessarily a good gift. Her parents were not fond of Rose's abilities, she could see dead people. Rose used to scream, cry, and yell at the spirits when she was scared. Her parents couldn't handle her, they used to lock her up when they had guests, they used to neglect her. When Rose's mother was pregnant, they shut her out completely. She was sent to the asylum, with no chance of leaving. It has been 19 years in the hell hole, Rose looks at least 17 with her petite figure and pale innocent face. Her eyes were grey, the skin surrounding her eyes were the same. Rose's hair never got brushed, maybe once or twice a month. Depending on if the workers were going to cut large amounts off to make into wigs, but luckily for Rose, she never got chosen. She wasn't like other patients, she wasn't actually considered mental. It wasn't hallucinations, it was all real. The voices in Rose's head weren't all bad, strange as it is she came to making a few friends with the shadows. Scarlett, a maid who died at age 24 which happens to be the same age as Rose, is one of the few decent shadows in her head. Rose didn't care that Scarlett was awfully rude and stubborn, she was the only shadow that stayed with Rose.  
"You are dismissed." It was an uncivilised voice, low, rasping and commanding.  
"Two six seven three?" Another man said, he had an unmistakably refined English accent. She stood from her sitting position, her face flushed as always, Rose gave a understanding nod and turned to the officers who escorted her to the cell she spent all her time in. The cell was a closed off room with a very strong lock, inside was thick padding all throughout the small room. They moved her to this sort of a cell when she started hurting herself. The workers didn't use her name, they didn't care. They called her by the number she got tattooed into her arm which every patient had printed, 2673. The tattoo on Rose's arm were surrounded by small ridged cuts, created by a dull piece of metal that she collected while in her previous cell. She stood in the doorway, the officers slowly closed the heavy padded door in front on her.  
"This is your chance." Scarlett appeared from behind Rose, her voice strong.  
"Stop telling me what to do Scarlett." Rose spoke with her voice weak and very shaky.  
"What are you going to do? You can't hurt me, you can't make me disappear." Scarlett teased, envious of the living woman.  
"Once I escape from here, I'll get rid of you, I'll get rid of all of you!" Rose yelled still facing the padded door. Her shaking hands reached into her breasts enveloped in the nice gown, she found the small bit of wire that she managed to steal from a counsellors desk. Her shaking hands brought the wire to the door, you could hardly hear the storm brewing outside. Rose eventually got the wire in-between the small gap of the doors lock. She shook her hand to try and break through the lock, her plan was a success. A small click was heard. Rose began to laugh, from relief. Years in this place has changed her, she went a little, mad.  
"Go for it." Scarlett said, a smirk forming on her face looking at the small woman creaking the padded door open. Rose peaked her head outside, looking left and right. She spotted a few officers with there back faced towards Rose down the corridor full of the same rooms, she also spotted a few walkers here and there. She had different names for the dead, ghosts were just a general name, shadows was the name she used when talking to people, due to the fact it doesn't sound as crazy, walkers were the shadows that didn't fully cross over to the other side, they were mostly the torture/murder victims who had unfinished business that crossed over in the same state that they died in. Walkers cannot talk, they are just walkers.  
Rose decided she would run for it, her running wasn't the fastest due to the state she's in, but she could at least try. She walked down the hallway in the fastest pace she could go, looking in every direction. Walkers were staring, as per usual. You could here the storm now, the rain poured heavily on the wooden roof of the large institute. Rose heard screaming, she wasn't completely sure if it was from shadows or from patients, you can't usually tell. It was all very alike.  
She reached the narrow staircase which went down three flights to the bottom floor, the security in the asylum wasn't on all alert at the time. It must've been noon, when most officers were on break. Rose went down the stairs very slowly, her knees could only handle a small amount of pressure at a time. It was freezing, the Caribbean summers could get very hot, but when it comes to autumn, it can get very cold. Although, it never snows, thankfully. Rose finally reached the bottom, her eyes travelling fast around the large blank room, there was no sign of any living presence looking, only dead. Her eyes fell onto the exit, the large doors at the end of the room. It was her chance, finally she had the strength to escape. Her legs gained some strength as she was thinking that she could live on, normally. Rose ran crookedly to the doors, pushing with all her might to open them. Fresh air filled her senses, this was the first time in nineteen years she had actually felt rain. It was beautiful. Her eyes were stinging, yet she allowed herself to cry. The institute was built on a small hill, looking down on the distant seaside town named Port Royal. Hill or not, Rose decided to walk as fast as she could down the hill without falling. Which wasn't a success, her legs were still weak and the heavy rain caused her to slip, her dress was soon dirty with mud and her knees were soon grazed.  
"What are you doing? You could get hurt! They can catch you!" A man's voice was heard from behind her. It was Max, a shadow thats her friend from before she was forced into the institute. Shadows don't grow, so he is still his thirteen year old self like when he died.  
"I can't get more hurt than this." She stuttered with her purple lips.  
"You could die!" Max yelled over the loud rain.  
"And what? Become like you? The afterlife looks the same to me!" Rose exclaimed wiping the water from her face.  
She finally reached the bottom of the hill, a small path leading to the Market Place was visible. Rose walked as fast as she could towards it.  
"Finally, free." She whispered to Max, knowing his presence is behind her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N:** A short chapter to start off with, but I promise you every other chapter will be long and much more eventful!

So you have met Rose, she's a bit edgy here, but once she's cleaned up and back to normal, she's a much more loveable yet strong character! Also, you will be meeting a certain Captain in the next chapter to start off our lovely story ;)

Review/Follow/Favourite! You're in for a hell of a treat! Tell me what you think, if we get a lot of reviews for this chapter I can assure you I'll have the next one up within 30 hours!

Lots of love, - Emily


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank-you for the kind feedback on the first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, describing Rose. I was going to make her much, much more psychotic looking, but I feel like the Rose in my head has a beautiful side..or will, once she gets cleaned up. ;)

Anyways, if you aren't that familiar with me, I am Emily! I'm not completely sure if I mentioned that in the previous chapter, but I mainly write Pirates of the Caribbean fanfictions due to the quite mutual obsession that some of you may share as well. If you would like, I have another fan fiction that is quite loveable considering the feedback I have received from it, It's very much like the base in this; A strong woman but with distressed and broken goods. It is a Jack/OC, so if you want you can go check it out, it's not completed yet but its on the verge of being completed.

Enough of my rambling, on with our story. I'll continue at the end of the chapter :P

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jailbird**

* * *

"Pa, when are the executions?" A little girl said excitedly as she raced down the crowded cobblestoned street.

"In'na couple days, why do you ask love?" The elderly man glazed the freshly baked pastries.

"They've started to catch real pirates! I want to see."

Beneath a dreary gray sky, a crowd of villagers poured into the marketplace, buying necessities to fulfil their somewhat noble life. Rose quickened her pace through a small street, she could smell the fresh food, her stomach growled in demand for something to eat.

"You have no money Rose." Max appeared in front of her, then disappeared once she walked straight through the pale white shadow.

"Tell me, Maximilian; Does it look like I care?" Rose stuttered, she was regaining her strength just from being exposed to fresh air. She could speak now, which was a good sign.

"No, but you should due to the fact that you will get thrown back into the Institute if you get caught, or you will just get caught for stealing. "

"I'm a woman in need, Max. Leave me alone." She continued her pace down the wet crooked pavement.

"Port Royal is very strict in stealing. You'll probably get hanged, considering your attire and lack of hygiene by the looks of it." Scarlett appeared, with an umbrella.

"And you realise that the umbrella you are holding does completely nothing." Rose snapped at Scarlett.

"You are going to look mad, mental. Just look at you, your cheeks are as white as bone and your bones are showing. You wouldn't last a day in this town." Scarlett exclaimed.

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Finally, Rose reached the main town square, full of people.

"Eh, they all look so..healthy." Max scoffed at the sight.

"You two don't go outside the institute enough to see this, you are too busy hanging around me."

"Because your crazy self needs some comfort." Scarlett spoke.

"I am not crazy!" Rose exclaimed, people were staring at the woman who appears to be yelling at herself.

"She's crazy." Max whispered humorously. Rose was scanning the food stalls for a quick and easy piece of food to steal, preferably some money too. Her eyes stopped at a stall full of fresh pastries which were steaming and golden. She felt her saliva start to get warm at the sight, she slowly made her way towards it. The stubby old baker who seemed to own the stall wasn't paying attention, which was good. Rose came just about arms length from the stall, she reached quickly for the nearest pastry and successfully retrieved it. She tucked it away in her bosoms seeing as though thats the only place she could put it without having any suspicion. Now, for money. Rose started to realise there were a few walkers here and there which were just staring at her, she shivered at the not-so unusual sight.

"Nobleman, straight ahead." Scarlett pointed out, directing Rose's face towards a man in a red uniform with a black pouch hanging from his trousers. She made her way towards the man, he had a weapon on his back hanging from a white strap which was different to Rose, she isn't too familiar with weaponry. This made her more nervous, she slowly reached her hand from the pouch and tugged quickly, the pouch was now hers to keep.

"Pirate! Pirate! Sir, Sir! That woman just stole from you!" A nearby snobby woman with a nasally voice whom looked to be quite rich yelled, pointing at Rose. The officer jumped and turned around to face her.

"Pirate, hey? Seems as though you are a bit early for your appointment at the gallows."

"No, no! There must be some mistake, I'm not a pirate! I swear!" Rose cried with her weak voice. She backed away slowly only to meet her hands with chains.

"You sure do look like a pirate to me." The stubborn officer pointed out, snatching the pouch from her chained hands. Rose gulped and the town square became quiet to watch the commotion.

"I'm a patient at-"

"We don't need any excuses, ma'am. To jail with you." Rose got pushed and shoved towards Fort Charles, a navy fort which got turned into a jail and gallows where they held the executions. Rose's mouth was tied so she couldn't scream or cry anymore. Her feet dragged against the cold wet pavement as she was pushed, her legs were too weak to handle such pressure. The officers brought her to a closed off area, the jail. The rain could hardly be heard anymore as they pushed her to walk down the short flight of stairs leading to the long room full of jail cells. But, with the sound of rain gone that meant more dead voices can be heard. Also, the building being one meant for execution, made it worse. Rose was trying to yell and scream, but it all came out as mumbles. She was soon colliding with the floor, and with a swift movement of the two officer's hands, she was un-cuffed and her mouth was free.

"There has been a mistake! I'm no pirate!" Rose screamed, her face in-between two cold steel bars.

"No use, luv." Said a man from a distant cell. She was unsure if he was a shadow or not, it was too hard to tell.

"Are you alive?" Rose replied, her voice shaking.

"Of course I am, not for long if I end up actually getting executed of course." His tone was deep, yet comforting. She didn't bother replying, she was too weak to even stand anymore. Instead, she pushed herself to the bottom left corner of the cell, furtherest away from the man. Jack Sparrow felt a bit odd that the woman didn't know his name or didn't seem either shocked in a good way, or horrified in a bad way towards him. She was a bit, lifeless. "..So, what ship do you sail upon?" He asked, trying to make conversation with the woman three cells away from him. Rose's eyes were hardly open, she was indeed lifeless.

"I'm..I'm not a pirate." Rose tried to say a simple sentence. The voices suddenly became louder as she cried out in both fear and irritation. Jack got a fright from her yelp, what could be wrong?

"Is everything alright?" She wasn't focused on Jack's question, she heard a different voice instead coming from the same cell as her, from Scarlett.

"We warned you, and here you are, sitting in that cell like you sat at Portbridge." Scarlett spoke in a rude tone, her usual. She was playing with her nails, sitting on the bench.

"You were the one telling me I should escape in the first place!" Rose's yell echoed throughout the underground cell compartments.

"He's staring." Scarlett turned her pale transparent face to the man and pointed at him. Walkers were seen and heard around and in the cells, thankfully there were no living dead-except Scarlet-in Rose's cell. Only if Jack knew he had a dead almost zombified ghost standing right next to him. Rose looked to where Scarlett was pointing, she realised that she did have human company.

"You know what, Scarlett? I do not care at all. I'm going to die anyway!" Rose yelled again.

"You have gone completely mad, I used to say that as a fib, but now it's fact." Scarlett asserted.

"Really? How nice of you to realise that now." She calmed her tone, it was still very stubborn and weak.

"Rose, you can get out of this." Max appeared from the cell next to them.

"And how would you propose I do that?" Rose faced his spirit.

"Talk to that man." Max did a gesture to Jack, the man in the dark further down from Rose. Soon enough, Max and Scarlett disappeared. They were still there in spirit of course, Rose could feel them.

Jack noticed it went rather quiet, the woman was no longer crying nor was she yelling.

"Are you..alright?" Jack croaked, his voice husky.

"I'm fine." Rose quavered.

"You don't seem fine to me." He was very cautious of the woman's state, she looked to not be very well at all. Her face was completely flushed, her long dirty blonde locks were put into a braid but it looked like it defiantly wasn't brushed, her dress was soaking wet and dark from the dirt. Rose's knees were grazed, her knuckles were too, yet she was extremely beautiful. But, fragile. Rose wanted to change the subject, Jack wouldn't mind doing the same either.

"Uh, Whats your name?" She asked with a struggle.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, isn't it obvious?" Jack babbled, the young woman shook her head. "And yours, luv?"

"Rose." She drawled, tucking a stray lock of golden hair behind her ears.

"Got a last name?" He said in a urging way. He was very interested and curious about this strange woman. Once again she shook her head.

"Not that I can remember." Rose said quietly, her eyes pointed to the floor.

"How did you end up in here? If you're not a pirate.." Jack asked curiously.

"Locked up places must enjoy my company." She said in a tone that sounds both sad and humorous.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"Port-Bridge." Rose hinted, not wanting to speak too much into the subject for the time being.

"Oh."

That ended the conversation, eventually Rose had drifted off into sleep. It was difficult as always, but she got through it. She wasn't a dreamer, there was nothing to dream about. All nightmares are reality, and nothing good ever happens to her therefore she's gotten used to her misfortune. Jack on the other hand, he found it difficult to sleep. It is well known in the world of psychology that if children are separated from their mothers very early in infancy, they have a tendency to rock back and forth as a means of comforting themselves. This grand continues throughout the individuals lifetime whenever stress or distress is present. A gentle rocking motion can combat even the slightest of mental anxieties. Perhaps this is why the sea served as the surrogate mother to many, including the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

As our story continues, Rose got a sudden wake from the sound of keys juggling around and loud footsteps. Her eyes shot open, to the sight of a officer. She didn't know he was a shadow. With the sudden burst of energy, she stood with her skinny legs and pushed herself towards the gate.

"Let me out! Please! Let me out! There has been a mistake!" She yelled, crying. Jack being hardly awake from lack of sleep, he stared at the beautiful woman yelling at thin air.

"There's no one there, Rose." He called to her.

"They always seem so real." Rose fell to the floor crying. The shadow disappeared into the wall.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She replied, wiping her face from tears.

"Yell, at nothing."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rose surmised.

"Try me." The two made eye contact, she was scared of what would happen, he would thinks she's crazy.

"I, uh.."

"Come on, luv. I'm getting executed anyway." He urged.

"I see dead people." Rose replied right away, the look in her eyes made sure it was serious. Jack noticed that she was very serious, he gulped. A brief silence followed.

"That is defiantly something I have never heard before." Jack built up the courage to say that simple sentence, Rose didn't have any time to reply, four officers walked down the flight of stairs and split in pairs, walking towards the two occupied cells.

"It's time." Jack whispered to himself, and started to worry about Rose. She had a horrified look on her face, she knew what was going to come. "She just got in yesterday, the least you could do is give her time to prepare for such a event!" Jack spoke loudly to one of the officers.

"Commodore's orders." The officer said in strong scottish accent.

"No, Please!" Rose cried while her hands where being chained once again. The officers didn't reply, they just simply pulled her towards the exit, the same for Jack. It was only a short yet silence walk to the gallows, which were crowded just to see the death of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Ahh, There we go! Don't kill me because of the small cliffhanger there, but if you do review I'll get the next chapter up (Which is half-completed) in the next 48 hours!

Reviews are my only payment, and they cost you nothing, so why don't you chuck me some feedback (Whether you like it, hate it, or are questionable, I don't mind!), and I'll give you Jack Sparrow's spirit in return ;)

* * *

**And also:**

For those who wanted to know and are thinking of reading my thriving fanfiction, Leaving the Darkness; Here is the summary so you don't have to go onto my profile just to look at it :)

Leaving the Darkness:

Isabella cannot see, but she hasn't been blind forever. She tried to leave her past behind, including the horrible occurring resulting in her disability. Her new identity and a new lifestyle that only turned into what her past once was. Yet, this time she met a certain Captain. The two have a growing stirrings between them, but what will happen when Isabella's secrets are exposed?

((_Hint, Hint: It's going to be a sequel_))

-Thankyou again!

**-Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

I got the reviews so here we are with Chapter 3! Now we enter our story, it starts at the end of Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl

(If you haven't noticed already.)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Gallows**

* * *

The sky had cleared up from the previous time Rose had been outside, there was sun rather than a grey cloudy sky. Jack and Rose were the only ones to get hanged today, the officers hadn't been able to catch many crooks in the past few weeks which was unfortunate considering they knew that there were defiantly more pirates out in Port Royal, roaming the streets like normal civilians. That was one of the reasons that they suspected Rose of piracy, not just her clothing gave away that she had a misfortunate upbringing, which the officers jumped to conclusions thinking of piracy itself.

Isabella stood behind Jack, both her hands and feet were chained. Her forehead was sweating and her knees were weak, Jack, on the other hand was rather calm.

It was Jacks turn to face the hangman's noose. He was escorted to the "stage", where a buff giant man wearing tight black leather attire and mask carrying an axe stood, staring at the slim pirate.

The official began to read the proclamation.

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have…"

Jack standing at the gallows muttered to himself, correcting the name, "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

A woman, younger than Rose stood next to the Governor and her future husband, fanning herself from the heat.

"This is so wrong." Elizabeth said to her father.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Governor Weatherby Swann replied, not taking his eyes off the gallows.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" The official continued. Jack smiled, remembering the crimes being read.

"Ah, yes." Jack then glared over to the hangman who gave him a death stare, which sent shivers down the Pirates spine, he looked away.

Rose stood silently, trying to hide her fear for the man that she only met yesterday. Soon, she'd be joining him in the afterlife. Rose knew what to expect when she crossed over into the land of the dead, she knew she wouldn't cross over to the light. She had unfinished business that needed to be taken care of, just like Max, Scarlett and other shadows she has met over the many years.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The official finished, Rose started wince her eyes, not wanting to see the death. But, wanting to see at the same time. Before her eyes fully shut, she noticed a man who was rather handsome, wearing a hat and a well put together outfit move in front of the noble looking people standing in the shade, he stood in front of a woman and a elder man wearing what looked like a wig.

"Governor Swann . Commodore. Elizabeth . I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." William spoke, turning towards the gallows where the hangman began to put the noose around Jack's neck. Elizabeth noticed a parrot, Cotton's parrot.

"I can't breathe." She whispered, barely audible but audible enough for her father to hear. She fell backwards, the drums began to sound. Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington and a few others went to her aid as her future husband began to move throughout the crowd, bumping into noble people in his path.

Rose didn't know where to look, her mind was full of voices, the sound of the drums, the shrieks of noble people as William passed through the crowd. She turned towards the gallows once again, the hangman put his hands around the lever, he pulled.

"MOVE!" The man with the hat yelled, throwing a sword as Jack fell through. Rose's heart skipped a beat, what had just happened?

"This is getting very interesting." Scarlett whispered, her ghost behind Rose looking towards the action.

As Jack fell through, the sword pearced the wood giving him a foothold so he didn't fall to his death. William fought through towards the gallows, the crowds shrieked and started to clear the area. Will finally reached the gallows, and cut Jack free.

Rose couldn't catch a glimpse of everything, it was all too surreal. The official called out,

"Everyone, calm down. The Officers have everything under control, for the time being we will fix the gallows and continue with the hanging of miss.." They didn't have Rose's name, they didn't have any record of her. Rose stood still, not replying.

"Never mind that, escort her to the gallows." The Official's loud voice carried throughout that now half-empty space. There were half as many witnesses and half as many officers watching. It all went way to quick, her single crime began to be read by the official.

Jack and William were fighting off six or seven officers at once in a courtyard.

"We need to get back, William." Jack said with his husky voice whilst pushing an officer into a nearby room then forcing the door shut behind him.

"Are you mad?" Will asked, his sword battling a uncharged gun.

"Theres a woman that is due to be hanged, she doesn't deserve it."

"This is the first time you've ever considered anyone other than yourself." William spoke in-between breaths.

"And probably the last." Jack met Williams eyes for a brief second, then ran towards the open space where the gallows were.

"…May god have mercy on your soul." The official finished, the drums began to sound. Rose stood with the noose now around her neck, ready to be tightened. She turned her fragile face to look at the hangman's.

"Please." She whispered, the hangman simply shook his head and placed his leather covered hand on the lever. It was then pulled.

A gunshot echoed Fort Charles, Rose fell, lower than expected. The noose's rope was cut by a single bullet, shot ever so perfectly by the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. Rose fell onto her knees, she let out a yelp, her eyes opened.

"You are just too lucky." Scarlett scoffed, her ghost isn't seen but her voice still was heard by Rose.

Rose looked around, still under the stage. She heard the heavy quick footsteps from the gallows above, Jack was fighting the hangman with the help of William. Which ended quickly once the large man fell off the gallows onto the cobblestone bricks below, knocking him out.

The small trap door was still open from where Rose fell through so she decided to poke her head out. Her face was greeted to a hand, Jacks. She accepted it quickly because there were guards approaching, Jack pulled her up with the help of the younger man and the three ran towards a tower looking out onto the Port. William and Jack fought officers on the way, Rose tried her best with her weak legs to keep up, she fell behind a few times but Jack helped her out.

Next thing, they were cornered. Rose's hands were tightly clenched with Jack's. Her skinny bones were strangely cold against Jack's fiercy skin, he put this thought aside as the Commodore walked through the crowd of officers.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Commodore James Norrington assured to William, who stood closely to Jack and Rose.

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate! She's a pirate! Do you even know her? Nevermind that! You still did a very, very bad thing." Governor Swann approached with his daughter. Rose for the first time saw the man in the wig up close, he seemed very familiar.

"Jack is a good man." William stated, Jack pointed to himself proudly, and mouths 'That's me.' "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two, three, pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington disclosed. Rose had no idea what was going on, her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes kept turning towards walkers and shadows which were scattered all over.

"It's right here…between you and Jack, and her." William maintained a steady voice, not knowing what Rose's name was. Elizabeth stepped in front of the crowd, soon standing next to William.

"As is mine." She declared.

"Elizabeth Swann, what are you doing! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Governor Swann commanded, pleading for Elizabeths life. The weapons were lowered. Rose's attention went fully into the situation when she heard the last name 'Swann'.

"Swann?" Rose spoke for the first time, Weatherby turned his attention to the skinny small woman with the very pale face and unruly hair, who had a familiar facial structure.

"Who are you?" Governor questioned Rose, Jack tightened his grip around her small hand.

"..Rose. Rosalyn, maybe." She got a sudden shock of shyness, her voice was stuttering and quiet.

"For the love of god." Governor whispered, cursing under his breath as everyone stared at the two in their little conversation. Elizabeth was confused as to why her father was looking so sick all of a sudden.

"Is there a problem here or are we just going to stand here and let them get away with escaping?" Commodore interrupted the moment.

"Take Jack in, I want to speak with my daughter." Governor commanded, a sudden wave of confusion entered the small crowd.

"Daughter?" Jack lifted his eyebrows.

"Daughter?" Elizabeth did the same.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 **

Bit of a cliff...Tehe! There we are, finally beginning our story. Reviews please! Love it?..Hate it?..You tell me!

-Emily, love you all x


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh..Here we are! Our next chapter! I felt like updating, even though I didn't get the expected number of reviews..But, hey, how 'bout you review on this chapter! I will continue our story if you do..

* * *

**Chapter Four****: Reunions**

* * *

"Daughter?" Jack lifted his eyebrows.

"Daughter?" Elizabeth did the same.

"I do not wish to speak with you. You are not my father." Rose tried to sound very serious, her small voice did so.

"Rosalyn, your mother and I decided that it would be best if you got sent to Por-"

"Enough!" Rose finally built up the strength to yell. Everyone except for the two were completely confused, especially Elizabeth. Jack started to understand everything, he started to recognise Rose's features were similar to Elizabeth. The resemblance isn't the most obvious, but he started to see it. The difference with Rose was that she had dark brown, almost black wavy hair that fell down to just below her breasts, her eyes were grey and her eyelashes were thick creating the illusion of kohl lined eyes. Her eyebrows were just the same as Elizabeths, only a few shades darker. Rose's lips were thinner than Elizabeths, but they still looked plumped despite the pale colour to them which almost blended into her pale skin. Rose's hair was obviously not brushed to perfection, it stilled looked reasonably beautiful to Jack. He found Rose to look extremely beautiful, yet very fragile. Her slim figure showed the lack of food and treatment she got at Portbridge, he noticed the tattoo on her arm with her numbers, '2673'. Around the tattoo were fine scars, slits scattered around her wrist. He didn't notice the small scar on her left cheekbone either until now.

There was a brief silence after Rose's exclamation. He heard a small flapping noise, almost like a bird. He turned his head to follow the noise and noticed Cotton's parrot.

Jack knew in his mind that she didn't want to be around her father, nor the gallows for much longer. He took her hand and brought her backwards.

"I don't usually do this." He whispered into her ear, barely audible for Weatherby or any of the other people standing before them to hear, he kept stepping backwards with her until they reached the edge of the balcony. Nothing but a short but long cobblestone brick stood in their way before they could fall off.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack spoke towards the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically? This reunion was beautiful." He said almost sarcastically. He turned to Norrington who stood beside William and Elizabeth, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will …nice hat."

Rose stood, holding Jacks hand, recovering from her small speech she gave to her father.

"Can you swim?" Jack whispered into her ear again, the answer was no. She was never taught, being in the asylum for the majority of her upbringing. Before she could answer, Jack continued his babbling.

"Friends! Family!"-Jack spoke on behalf of Rose-"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-"

Before he could finish his signature sentence, he unexpectedly fall over the battlement, with Rose falling behind him. The fall was short, it was a miracle they missed the large rocks which lay below in the water.

Weatherby, James, Elizabeth, William and the officers ran over to the battlement, looking down into the water.

"Oh, Rosalyn." Weatherby muttered to himself.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette, one of Norrington's men stated.

"Sail ho!" Sentry, another one of the Navy men yelled, alerting everyone that another ship was in view. The Black Pearl, just in time.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Weatherby Swann added, directing at Norrington who didn't seem to reply.

"Mr. Turner." James finally spoke, taking his eyes off the Black Pearl and onto William Turner. Elizabeth stepped forward and opened her mouth, ready to speak when William spoke instead.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will said to Elizabeth.

Norrington unleashed his sword, holding it with his two hands. The beautiful silver blade shined in the Caribbean sun, "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow? And the woman?" Gillette asked, returning to the previous topic.

"Well, I think we can afford to give them one day's head start." Norrington announced, then walked off with his men, leaving William, Elizabeth and Governor Swann.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Elizabeth turned to her father, she was taking the news well, she wasn't that angry.

"She's not.._Well_." Weatherby confessed.

"What do you mean, she's not well?" William asked, a strange confused look on his face.

"She says she sees things, not things we see." The old mans eyes trailed off into the horizon, so he didn't have to look the two in the eyes.

"Go on."

"I don't know why but she used to always scream, and cry, and.."

"Father, just tell us."

"Rosalyn, she sees dead people. Well, claims to see."

"What?"

"Precisely, your mother and I decided it would be the best for her to go seek help." He went on, "We sent her to a number of doctors, councillors, no one seemed to know what was wrong with her. Every person we went to told us she was practically mental, not right in the head."

"So you sent her to Portbridge?"

"Yes. I would of told you but.."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a _blacksmith_."

"No." She took William's hat off, "He's a pirate."

Weatherby Swann nods and walks away, leaving the two alone. Whom embraced in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose hadn't come above the waves. Jack dove back down into the water, the salt water stinging his open eyes, he managed to grab hold of the sinking woman and hauled her above the water. Rose gasped for air.

"I can't swim." She coughed.

"Try." Jack whispered, holding onto her. He put her arm around his back and started to kick, she tried to kick her weak knees in his rhythm. The rush of adrenaline allowed her to do so. She had cleared her mind of what had just happened, coming face to face with her father and possibly her sister, not being sure if Elizabeth was her sister or not.

The voices in her head weren't as loud anymore, maybe because she wasn't on land.

The two were kicking their legs, making slow progress until they reached a large vessel. Rose noticed the black sails, black wood, and a number of weathered men aboard.

It may of been a few minutes that Rose and Jack were in the water, but it felt like a lifetime to her. Her originally weak knees were ready to give way, and she was ready to sink to the bottom of the ocean when she was hauled onto the Black Pearl with her eyes half open. Jack was still holding her tightly while being pulled aboard, once on the deck he let go of her.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack said to his first mate, Mister Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines." Gibbs and other crew members helped Jack and Rose up from the floor. "Who's this?" Joshamee Gibbs asked politely, looking at the skinny beautiful woman. Cotton, a mute elder man, handed Jack his hat which he pleasurably put it onto his head.

"Thankyou. This..is _Rose_. She will be staying with us." Jack smiled, looking to the woman to his right.

"Captain Sparrow" Anamaria appeared from behind the crew with a leather coat, she put the coat around his back, "The Black Pearl is yours."

Jack looks around the deck, fondly and proudly.

Rose on the other hand, was feeling sick, weak, words couldn't describe. Her eyes were hardly open anymore, her legs couldn't handle her body weight anymore. She fainted, falling into Mister Gibbs, causing him to gasp and grab hold of her before she hit the deck. Her skin at the touch was icy cold, despite the heat in the air.

"She's freezing." Mister Gibbs said as Jack rushed to her aid.

"Anamaria, gather some of your clothes, clean her up, lay her on my bunk to sleep. Mister Gibbs, once she wakes up, fill the tub with _warm_ bathwater. Treat her to a glass of water, or rum, and a warm meal. You hear me?" Jack commanded, very seriously. Anamaria rolled her eyes at giving her clothes away, but nodded. Gibbs nodded as well. "..And for the rest of you. On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free."

Anamaria, Gibbs, and another crew member lifted the skinny woman and brought her to the Captains Quarters.

Jack, still looking around his deck fondly, walked up to the helm. He took out his compass and grinned his shiny gold smile.

"Now…bring me that horizon." He hummed, "And really bad eggs…drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

* * *

**A/N:** Review for more as always, tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it?

Thoughts on Rose? If you are having a hard time picturing her...then I'll give you a hint, I'm picturing her as a very "distressed" Lily Collins for some reason hahah. Considering our main character is a 'mental' patient, she's gotta be a tad crazy!

-Emily, xx


End file.
